Altheumelia Xhylerina Precielm/Storyline
Terragrigia's Sorrow In the Elemian building, Altheumelia is called and alerted of a situation that was concerning the ruined aquapolis Terragrigia and the bio-terrorist organisation Veltro, which shares a connection with the former. Immediately alerted at the name of the terrorist organization, she immediately rushed to the Operation Control Room. When she reaches there, she is informed of strange activities occurring in the ruins of the aquapolis, and also of the 2 queen ships, Queen Zenobia and Queen Alexandra. Altheumelia, worried and suspicious of the activity listed, immediately determined to call upon the help of her friends. The Senator immediately sent a request for Rhendon and Akadiel's presence. After the requests were accomplished, she briefed them on the activity she received from HQ, and requested if they could go to the same area the Queen Zenobia was last seen at for investigation, and to recover any possible information concerning the activities. Before she allowed them to leave, she equipped them with Particle Guns for their mission, feeling as if they would need them. When Rhendon questioned about Queen Alexandra, the Senator replied that she intended to send an investigation and recon team to the ship, while she attempted to investigate the activities in Terragrigia. Veltro's Finis Answering Lucy's request to know who could have been the perpetrator who orchestrated Terragrigia's destruction and end (which was also the unfortunate end for Veltro), Altheumelia explained that she was sure of who would possibly demand such an event to befall the aquapolis, which came in the form of Raphael, the main advisor to the kingdom of Xsi-Lia. Taking over the conversation, Jiyolia added that not only was Raphael the perpetrator, but that there were 2 others who formulated the plan: Ricaryosha, the woman who was to be wed to Prince Kaluyon of Xsi-Lia, and Dwiela, who was concluded to be a friend of Raphael. Aleisha questioned and pondered over how could the advisor orchestrate the plan, and how they were able to know this, and Altheumelia explained that Rhendon and Akadiel retrieved recording that recorded the testament of Veltro's leader, Kapiriel McClaris. From the recording, it was revealed that the Veltro was given false information by the perpetrators that said Terragrigia was a military base, not a city, which is false. She also further revealed that Veltro was actually not a bio-terrorist organization, but they were once the Terraheim kingdom's secret police organization. Jiyolia explains that the 3 perpetrators merely fooled Veltro into accusing Terragrigia of declaring war, leading both Terragrigia and Veltro to their demises. Wendy questions what they would have gained from the event, to which Lucy concluded that it was to gain favour with the government, which Ithalia stated was 100% true. By using Terraheim's secret police organization to commit an act of terrorism, the public would starting losing faith in Terraheim. Altheumelia admitted to knowing what the substance in the sample tube was, and reveals it as the one of the creations of William Anjelori: the T-Virus. She expresses guilt in not revealing this information later, but explains that she wanted to tell them this fact, but was under Ithalia and Caolim's orders of silence, and had to obey them, since the 2 were her superiors. She then becomes relieved when her friends forgive her without a doubt, as they knew that she was only following orders. When Cobra also reveals that he encountered a sample tube that had it, he also reveals to having accidentally congested it. Altheumelia replies that he was lucky that he was a Poison Dragon Slayer, for if wasn't he would already have been long dead, to which Cobra quickly agrees in relief. Altheumelia explains that the T-Virus was created by William 50 years ago in one of his experiments unintentionally. At that time, William was unable to destroy the virus, and thus, sealed it in a containment unit, swearing all of his fellow researchers to silence. However, there was a spy among them, who leaked this information to the enemy who attacked the research facility under William's supervision and killed all of the researchers, before stealing the T-Virus Tubes. Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline